


Lily of Many Names - An Art Collection

by SongbirdOfImaldris



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kid Fic, Lyf isnt here yet but they WILL be, Mechanisms OC, Mechs typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdOfImaldris/pseuds/SongbirdOfImaldris
Summary: Lily did not mean to get picked up by a group of Immortal Space Pirates. Lily did not mean to find a family.Shes not complaining, however.((Artworks inspired by Lily Of-Many-Names - the Mechs OC created by the Hello Ladies! GC on tumblr!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Lilly-of-Many-Names Tales





	1. Chapter 1




	2. The Mechs deal with Social Workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Workers do not think a little girl should be travelling with a group of unstable individuals.  
> Said unstable individual's do not agree.  
> This problem is solved with Guns.


End file.
